Music In My Mother's House
by LuckyxLabradoodlexLoverx7
Summary: Full Summary Inside


Disclaimer: I own nothing of Hannah Montana – the show belongs to Disney. I also don't own the song Music In My Mother's House – it belongs to its respected owner. 'Nuff said. The only things I own are my original characters and the plot.

_**Italics **_are lyrics, thoughts and flashbacks.

A/N: The adult choir at my church sang this a long time ago. After I bought the song on iTunes, I pondered about writing a song fic set to this song. There were about 4 different categories that would work, but I thought about Hannah Montana (even though I don't like the show) and came up with this result.

Summary: AU: Miley is married and has three children – Sam, Kloey and Amanda. When her husband dies, Miley teaches her kids piano. Story is better than the summary, trust me. Takes place in 2010. Rated T for safety. Based on the song Music In My Mother's House by Stuart Stotts. ONE-SHOT. First Hannah Montana story, so be nice, please.

Genre: Family/None

Rating: T

* * *

_Miley's Point of View_

I knew I couldn't be a pop star forever, so in the spring of 2010, I announced to my fans in South Carolina that it was my last concert that I would ever give. I then explained that it was too much pressure and I was too overexposed.

About three months after I retired, I finished high school, graduated and went off to college. Jackson was engaged to a wonderful girl named Lisa. I hate to admit it, but I was proud of my brother.

Lilly and Oliver dated throughout high school and college. They were now engaged and loved rubbing my face in it. I would just roll my eyes and tell them that I was happy for them.

I'm still living with my dad, who is like a big kid. We're really close and I don't think there's anything that can break us apart.

As for me, I attended the community college, majoring in elementary education. I always had a special place in my heart for children.

Since I only had classes four days a week, I would spend the rest of the time at the record store. I found a couple of my records, which I would just smile at, remembering the good ol' days.

It was at the record store that I met Justin – the owner's son. He had brown hair, hazel eyes, was about 5'6 (an inch taller than me) and was skinny, but not too skinny. He and I hit it off right away and went on a date that night.

Justin had such a great sense of humor and had me laughing so hard before the movie started. He was also sensitive, a dog lover, played soccer and loved board games. He also loved to travel and worked part time at his mom's travel agency.

We talked about family (he has three older sisters and a younger brother), goals (he told me he wants to be a travel agent), movies, books, music and everything else in-between.

That night, after our date, I brought him home to meet my dad. My dad LOVED Justin and said four words I would never forget – "Welcome to the family."

_Justin's Point of View_

Four and a half dates later, I asked Mr. Stewart (he told me to call him Robbie Ray) if I could have Miley's hand in marriage. He said yes, but threatened to hurt me if I left or hurt Miley. I told him that I would be supportive and loving, so he had nothing to worry about.

We found jobs right away – Miley as an elementary school teacher and I found work at my mom's travel agency. We bought a white house with yellow shutters about twenty minutes from each of our jobs.

Miley instantly filled the house with music – wind chimes, a miniature organ, music boxes and an old grandfather clock. She also bought a used piano and went to work tuning and repairing it. I, however, bought a 20-inch Plasma screen TV, a Wii, a brand new surround sound system, a laptop (in case you didn't notice, I love electronics) and an iPod.

We were having dinner in our kitchen when I asked Miley to marry me. She was completely in shock, but said 'yes', which I was happy about.

Four months later, we were married and after we had been married for a year, we decided to start a family. Miley got pregnant instantly and nothing could make us happier.

Nine months later, we welcomed our son – Samuel Jacob Clancy – into the family. Samuel was healthy, perfect and we loved every inch of him.

_Samuel's Point of View_

I was seven when we added Kloey Jane Clancy into the family. When Kloey was three and I was eight, our sister Amanda Elizabeth Clancy into the family.

When Amanda was three, Kloey was six and I was ten, Dad died suddenly, which left mom in complete shock. Grandpa Robbie, Uncle Jackson, Aunt Lisa, cousins Jenna and Grayson, Aunt Lilly, Uncle Oliver (they were mom's best friends, but they were always there for us, which made them family) and newborn cousins Brenna and Sara, came to live with us, just to make sure Mom was gonna be okay.

No matter what Mom was going through, the house was always filled with music.

_There were wind chimes in the window, bells inside the clock  
An organ in the corner, tunes in the music box  
We sang while we were cooking, or working in the yard  
We sang although our lives were really hard_

_There was music in my mother's house  
There was music all around  
There was music in my mother's house  
And my heart still is full with the sound_

_Kloey's Point of View_

I remember momma teaching all of us piano, but Amanda had the ear. I played flute while Sam played cello. Momma would sing along with us (I remember her telling us she used to be a pop star, but retired – whatever that means). I love the piano, but I love the flute better – it's so beautiful and reminds me of birds. I love birds – I have a parakeet named Tweety. Sorry – I'm getting off subject.

Amanda could play the piano and sometimes she would either play popular songs she knew or make up her own things. I wish I had that kind of talent. Oh well.

_She taught us all piano, but my sister had the ear  
She could play the harmony to any tune she'd hear  
Now I don't claim much talent, but I've always loved to play  
And I guess I will until my dying day_

_There was music in my mother's house  
There was music all around  
There was music in my mother's house  
And my heart still is full with the sound_

_Amanda's Point of View_

All of us have grown up and moved out of the house – Sam is at Michigan State University; Kloey's at NYU; Jenna's at Malibu Community College; Grayson's at Stanford. Both Brenna and Sara are at University of Michigan. As for me? I'm living in Iowa with my boyfriend of eight months named James. We are farmers and proud of it.

I remember when mom got sick and died – wasn't too long after grandpa Robbie Ray passed away. I called everyone together and we gathered at the house singing all night long. I loved being surrounded by friends and family – it was like I had never left California.

I would love to give my gift of music to my children when James and I get married and start a family of our own. James has some musical talent – he plays guitar, drums, keyboard and fiddle. I joke with him sometimes and say he could start a one-man band. He just laughs and rolls his eyes.

_Those days come back so clearly, although I'm far away  
She gave me the kind of gift I love to give away  
And when my mother died, and she'd sung her last song  
We sat in the living room, singing all night long_

_Singing la, la, la, la, la  
Singing the front porch songs  
Singing the old torch songs  
Singing the hymns to send her home_

_No One's Point of View_

Amanda sighed and brushed the hair out of her eyes. She was sitting on her bed, looking at a framed picture of her at a piano recital. She was about eight or nine and was smiling at the camera; the photograph was black and white. Gently, she touched the picture and put it on the bedside table.

"Honey, phone – it's your sister." James called up the stairs, startling Amanda out of her daydream.

"I got it up here." She called back down to her boyfriend. She waited for him to hang up before she spoke to Kloey.

"Hey Klo." Amanda greeted her sister, remembering her childhood nickname.

"Manda, I'm so stressed out." Kloey whined. Amanda rolled her eyes.

"What's going on and where are you?" Amanda asked – she could hear the busy sounds of the city in the background.

"I'm walking home from class."

"By yourself?"

"Of course not – I'm not that stupid. A friend from class named Andrew is walking me home. He lives in my apartment building."

"Gotcha. So, what are you stressed about?"

"The wedding."

"Whoa – Klo. Are you getting married?"

"No, I'm not. Jenna is and left me in charge of music, except I have NO IDEA what sort of music she likes."

"Why don't you send her a message on Facebook or something?" I suggested, playing with my cat Athena's soft fur.

"I did and she hasn't responded. I have no idea what to do now!" Kloey was starting to panic.

"Easy girl. I have Jenna's cell phone number – I'll just call her."

"Okay. Hey – what do you think of this?"

"Think of what?"

"Listen and I'm gonna sing something.

There was music in my mother's house

There was music all around

There was music in my mother's house

And my heart still is full with the sound."

"That's pretty. What is it?"

"I have no clue – Sam just texted me that about an hour ago."

"Did he say where he got it?"

"No, he didn't."

Amanda let out a sigh and ran her fingers through her ponytail. She and Kloey ended up talking for another forty-five minutes. It would have been a lot longer if James hadn't announced that he needed the phone to call his best friend. Amanda willingly gave up the phone once she was done with it and decided to take a long, hot shower, her thoughts drifting to her siblings.

* * *

Kloey stared at the difficult math problem in front of her. Deciding to call it quits after staring at it for a full ten minutes, she closed the math book and went to the fridge, repeating the problem out loud. She got out a bowl of ice cream and plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. She turned it to a random channel and ate her ice cream.

Once her show was over, she put her bowl in the sink and went to take a shower, humming to herself. She got out of the shower, put her pajamas on and climbed into bed. She laid awake, her thoughts drifting back to her childhood and her mother's house, which she couldn't get out of her head.

_There was music in my mother's house  
There was music all around  
There was music in my mother's house  
And my heart still is full with the sound_


End file.
